We All Have Changed
by Rock 'n' Roll This World
Summary: Amy and Dan have changed so much after the hunt.They have become suspicious about everything. But is it good to be so different?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there, this is my first mutichap. It might be a little lame. This happens after book 10. Please don't mind if it's a little too short.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1:<p>

Another day at school for Dan after the hunt ended. He was bored since knew whatever the teacher was teaching. It was English and the teacher, , was talking about Shakespeare's life. Everyone knows that Shakespeare and gone missing for 4 years. But why? Only Dan Cahill knew this answer among all in his class. Shakespeare was doing some Madrigal Business. The epitaph on his tomb:

"GOOD FREND FOR JESVS SAKE FORBEARE,

TO DIGG THE DVST ENCLOSED HERE.

BLESE BE Y MAN Y SPARES THES STONES,

AND CVRST BE HE Y MOVES MY BONES."

It was actually a message for Cahills. It's so weird that anything a normal person is supposed to stay away from is actually meant for a Cahill to be near it. Shakespeare's tomb also had a clue for the Cahills. Even if someone thought of opening it, they might think that the thing they have found is of no value or is even a clue. But for the Cahills everything had value. Even a piece of paper might have something hidden in it.

English was of no fun for Dan. He liked Math. He took Math as a challenge. He always just passed in English but he liked Shakespeare since he got to know that Shakespeare was the one who had invented the word 'puke'.

English was the last class of the day and Dan went to his locker to get his stuff out. Dan always put complicated codes so that he could be the only one to open it. He turned the wheel around… 41193189121213141897112…which were actually in number form for 'Dan Cahill Madrigal'. He opened the door of the locker and something fell out. He gasped and was shocked to see something different come out of his locker other than test papers with bad grades. This was a pink envelope. He surely could not understand how on earth anyone would be able to put in anything in his locker. People might know the name Dan Cahill but they certainly did not know 'Madrigal'. It had to be a Cahill or maybe even a Vesper. But why would the Vespers send a letter in pink? It can still be possible since they thought he would be curious to know. But Dan was not stupid. This envelope could even have a paper bomb inside like the one Ninjas use and activate them with jutsus. This was real life but the Vespers were deadly and capable of inventing a paper bomb. It might not work with jutsus but it can work with remote controls.

Dan decided to carry this thing home. He would obviously not be bonkers enough to open it alone.

He met Amy while going back home in the bus and told her about the envelope and how someone had managed to keep it in despite his locker combination.

"Dweeb! don't tell me you opened it! It could be dangerous!"

"If I had opened it, and if it was something _dangerous_, I wouldn't be with you right now, Braniac!" declared Dan.

"Yeah, you're right. I just panicked. I guess we should take it to Uncle Fiske and then see what it is." Amy sighed and was quiet the rest of the ride to their new home.

* * *

><p><strong>So tell me tour view. Can you guess what is in the envelope?<strong>

**Please give me some ideas too. I really need them.**

**Don't forget to review :)**

**Thanks,**

**Rock 'n' Roll T**his World


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy! Chapter 3 will be up in no time.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: What is in that envelope?<strong>

Amy and Dan got out of the bus. The security guards opened the gates for them to enter. They ran the path that led to the main door of their house. Dan slammed opened the door and stood there holding his knees, trying to catch his breath. Amy was too restless to wait.

"UNCLE FISKE! COME DOWN WE HAVE SOMETHING TO SHOW YOU!" shouted Amy. Fiske came running out of the library and ran down the stairs. He panicked since he thought something bad happened. Usually Amy would have shouted because Dan would have played a prank on her. But now, it was different. It was serious.

"WHAT HAPPENNED? ARE YOU GUYS OK?" Fiske shouted back.

"We would be if curiosity doesn't kill us. Look at this" Dan pulled out the pink envelope from his bag pack and held it up right in front of Fiske's face. Fiske looked astonished and smiled when he saw the letter.

"So, someone sent you a love letter huh?" Fiske smirked and Dan looked furious.

"You think this is a love letter? It was in my locker. I have a difficult code set in and I've blocked all the air spaces in my locker. Then how is it supposed to even get in?" Fiske looked concerned. Dan _was _right.

"It must be having a paper bomb" said Dan. Amy was quiet looking at them but then she finally spoke up.

"Shut up Dweeb! Lets open it first and then come to conclusions."

"Okay!" Fiske and Dan said simultaneously.

…

They all went to the kitchen. They could smell the meal they were about to have. Nellie had cooked them up some Hallubut fish and was out shopping. It looked delicious. Dan forgot all about the envelope and went to the fridge. He had guessed it right. Nellie had made chocolate soufflé for dessert. Awesome!

"Would you stop thinking about food. We have something more important to deal with out here." Amy reminded Dan. Fiske placed the envelope on the table and stared at it.

"It still looks like a love letter to me" said Fiske.

"Open it!" Amy and Dan demanded simultaneously.

"Okay! Okay!"

Fiske picked up the envelope started opening it carefully from the edges of the flap. Amy had her fingers crossed and Dan's eyes were popping out, really keen on seeing what was inside. Fiske finally opened it and took out a pink piece of paper that was folded. He opened it and started reading it. After he read it, he immediately started laughing. Amy and Dan looked at each other, confused. Fiske gave the paper to Dan and he read it. Amy joined in and she too started laughing.

"Told you it was a love letter for you" Fiske was still laughing.

"I didn't know Natalie Kabra has a crush on you" Amy said while she was still laughing. Dan felt embarrassed, and even stupid for calling it a paper bomb. The other two saw him blush and stopped laughing.

"When did you talk to Natalie after the hunt?" Amy asked still having an amused look on her face.

"Actually we've been talking for quite a while now, maybe a month." replied Dan. "I didn't know she liked me. Oooooo…NOW I REMBEMBER" Amy looked at him puzzled. "Natalie was asking me my locker number yesterday. Wow! I didn't even ask her why."

"I guess you like her too" said Fiske.

"What makes you say that?" Dan asked him.

"Well you didn't tear the letter. C'mon she wrote you're cute. You should be flattered. Plus you told her you're locker number and didn't ask her why, which means you trust her." said Amy. Dan was making pukey faces.

"I was just making friendly relations with other branch members like you told me to. Like you don't talk to Ian huh?" Dan tried to defend himself but Amy blushed.

"Well I didn't tell you to make Natalie fall in love with you"

"Well I didn't tell you to trust Ian either, You already have a crush on him anyways" Amy got furious at Dan's reply. She opened her mouth to say something more but then Fiske interrupted.

"Stop it you two! And Dan, do you like Natalie?" he asked Dan. He looked angry.

"Okay don't tell me. But you should know that whenever you need some advice you can always come to me" Fiske patted him on the back. But Dan still looked angry. He was thinking about the letter and the words written in it:

_ Dear Daniel,_

_ I think you're really cute. I love talking to you and_

_ I realized that I like you. I like you Dan_

_ Love,_

_ Natalie._

Dan was serious. He wanted to know if this was real or just a prank because he sure did not believe it.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, end of another chapter. Hope you liked it! I would really appreciate some reviews(even constructive criticism). I only got one review for my last chapter. Thanks bookgirl39! Please don't mind the spaces because whenever I added spaces and saved it, they disappeared. Sorry!<strong>

**Please give some ideas too!**

**Thanks, **

**Rock 'n' Roll This World**


	3. Chapter 3

**If you have not read the 11****th**** book should not read this. It's got spoilers.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 clues!(though I wish I did).**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Vespers Rising!<strong>

Dan ran up to his bedroom with the letter and closed the door behind him. His bedroom was made the same way he had in his old apartment, except that this one was bigger. He had his baseball cards in a bin and tombstone rubbings were arranged on one wall. He went to cemeteries to get new rubbings and got about fifty, and he also bought back his baseball cards since he was rich now.

He was staring at the letter thinking of Natalie. He was asking himself if he really liked her or not…_Maybe I can give it a shot. Maybe Natalie _has_ changed after all. She _is_ having a tough life now_...were his thoughts. He sat down on his bed and switched on his laptop. He opened Skype and logged in. He switched on his webcam and sent Natalie a message for her to call him. He waited for a reply, but didn't expect a reply too soon, so he put on his car racing game and started playing but he could not concentrate. After about an hour a reply came. It said: 'What happened? Why do you want to talk on Skype?' When he was about to reply, a video call came. Dan answered it but he had turned his webcam off. He looked at the screen. He was confused and then fear got over it. He was horrified to see Natalie tied up on a chair. She was kidnapped!

Dan called Fiske and Amy. They came running up and Dan signaled them with his hand to come and see the screen. Amy held Dan's shoulder and Fiske saw the man's face on the screen and behind his face he could see Natalie tied up and unconscious. It was the Vespers but Fiske still wanted to make sure. He clicked a picture of the man on the screen and sent it to his agent. His agent messaged back and it said:

CASPER WYOMING VESPER DANGEROUS KEEP AWAY

Amy and Dan saw the message Amy looked horrified and Dan was scared. He realized that the letter actually was from the Vespers. They probably knew that Dan would want to talk to Natalie about it. So they used this as a trap, to probably hack his computer and find their location. They were all scared but Dan looked more scared than anyone. He actually felt something for her. He knew the letter might not be from Natalie, but he actually liked her.

Casper probably did not know that his webcam went on automatically. He looked confused at why no one was replying. But he was doing something on his side, which Dan could not comprehend. Dan thought that Casper was trying to hack his computer but he could not get his sight of Natalie. She looked so innocent, so harmless, like she had never hurt anyone before. The only one she bullied was either Ian or Dan, but that also was in a fun way, nothing evil. It was like she had thrown away her evil side at the Madrigal Stronghold the day the hunt had ended. She was having a difficult life now. Her mother was in jail, her father went in hiding and, she had to cut down on her expenses. It is always very difficult for a rich kid to lose their high standard habits. But she was strong because she had her brother, Ian, by her side. She had the entire Cahill family with her, and that included Dan.

Dan had to switch off his laptop before it was too late, but he was staring at Natalie, when Amy suddenly switched it off. Dan looked at her with confused eyes. Then tears fell out slowly. Trickling down one by one and wetting his lap. Amy and Fiske hugged him. Dan would usually run away when someone was about to hug him, but now, he was there, in pain, and cursing the situation.

"It's going to be okay," Fiske tried to calm him.

"How can it be *sniff* okay, Natalie is in trouble. And that stupid Vesper guy is trying to look for us" "What does he want from us? *sniff*" asked Dan.

"The ring." murmured Fiske. Amy and Dan heard it.

"We don't have the ring. Isn't it hidden?" Dan asked Fiske after he stopped sobbing.

"Yes, it is. And they want the location." Fiske told them. But then he started whispering. "It is hidden in a poem that Grace wrote. We have to go get it from the bank before they start attacking us. We need to go to Switzerland right now. We'll leave as soon as you're done packing. And travel light. We might have to do a lot of running around."

"But what about Natalie?" asked Dan restless.

"I will send our best team out to locate her. I also have to contact Ian Kabra right now and tell him about Natalie. I am thinking he knows already, but I do not want him to make a wrong move in panic. He might end up harming Natalie. Right now Casper Wyoming might have found us and is ready to come after us. He will not need Natalie. So, he may leave her, put his guard down on her, or even kill her. But not to worry, I will not let that happen. We cannot send an army because it will declare war. I will send my best team of spy Ninjas to rescue her." explained Fiske. Dan was listening carefully and understood the plan. Amy too, nodded. "Amy, before Grace died, she told me to pass on the ring to you. She had faith that you both will win and unite the family. You will have to guard the ring with your life."

Amy thought for a while. She was scared, that such a big responsibility was being handed to her. But then she believed in herself. She had been through the hardest times during her life. But now she had Dan and her Uncle Fiske and that made her gain confidence. She finally replied "Yes, I will guard the ring", and then she left the room to pack.

"You sure she'll be rescued" Dan asked Fiske.

"Trust me" smiled Fiske. He hugged Dan and left to prepare for their journey. He also had to speak to Ian.

Dan was worried, but he kept calm. He took out his bag pack from under his bed and began to prepare for their trip to Switzerland. He really wanted to speak to Natalie. He wanted to see her safe and also ask her about the letter.

* * *

><p><strong>I know Dan is a little OOC, but c'mon he still has feelings. Please don't flame. Most of you guys like AmyIan stories so maybe that's why not many are reading this story. But I usually write Amy/Ian, so I thought I'd do something different this time. I'd appreciate some reviews:)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Rock 'n' Roll This World**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Natalie's been kidnapped?**

Ian was sitting at his office at the Lucian stronghold, in London. He might be under age, but he still had the Kabra blood by which came his great talent in business. Turned out to be that his father, Vikram Kabra, had stolen half of the money of the Lucians, and ran away. The Lucian branch lost that money. The Madrigals gave them money, but they could not give them all of it that they lost. They too needed their money to carry out operations to keep track of the Vespers, and that meant—a lot of travelling and equipment. So, Ian had to work. He and Natalie had to go to school instead of having a private tutor, but they did go to a rich school.

Ian was dealing with some clients on the internet, when suddenly he got an alert message on the special Lucian computer screen: MAGRIGAL ALERT. It was hack proof and contained secret information. Ian waited for a while and then clicked on the answer button. A window popped up showing Fiske's face. He was on the other side with his webcam on.

"Ian Kabra, this is an emergency. Please switch on your webcam." said Fiske. Ian switched on his webcam and asked Fiske.

"What is the urgency?" asked Ian.

"You don't know?" asked Fiske.

"No" said Ian.

"You're sister has been kidnapped by the Vespers" replied Fiske.

"WHAT? WHAT HAPPENED TO HER?" panicked Ian. Natalie was at school. Despite the shortage of money, he had kept two bodyguards for Natalie. Plus, their school had enough security. But still, the Vespers are dangerous. They are capable of everything.

"IS SHE OK? I AM SENDING A TEAM TO LOCATE HER RIGHT NOW" Ian said loudly still in shock. _If Natalie was not in school I would have got a call from her teacher. But why didn't anyone inform me? I should have known…the teacher must be involved. Natalie usually calls me at least twice when she is in school. She only called once in the morning after reaching school. It is my fault. I was all worked up. I should have been aware._

"Calm down! I have already sent my best team of Ninjas and they have located her. The only thing they have to do now is to get her out under the Vesper's nose." said Fiske.

"When did this happen? I didn't even know. She has bodyguards. How could someone possibly take her?" said Ian, tears about to flow out of his eyes. He maybe trained to be emotionless, but this was his sister. How could he possibly be emotionless? He loved his sister. She was the only one with him now.

"The Vespers killed her bodyguards. Dan got a love letter in the name of Natalie. Dan was surprised and he wanted to speak to Natalie about it. It turned out to be a trap. Dan sent a message to Natalie on Skype. A reply came and we saw Natalie tied up. The Vesper guy was actually trying to find our location. He hacked Dan's computer through this trap. We are very sorry about this. We all care about Natalie, but don't make a wrong move by sending an entire force to get her. You might end up harming Natalie. Please be calm. We will bring back Natalie in no time. I have to go now. I am leaving for Switzerland in half an hour. The Vespers are after us. Amy, Dan and I are going to be on a mission. This mission is very important because this is what the Vespers are after. By the way, I am not sure if Natalie sent that letter or the Vespers, but we will find out as soon as Natalie is back. I am keeping track of the rescue mission. I will keep sending you reports. Remain calm and collected, and everything will be alright. Trust me." explained Fiske and then the screen went blank.

Ian could not say anything. He was still in shock, and blank. He had no choice but to wait. He wanted to go rescue Natalie himself but he thought about what Fiske said, that it might harm Natalie. He began to cry. He hated his life now. He was responsible for Natalie and he failed in it. He should have gone to school with her. He skipped a day of school for his work and now he regretted it.

Suddenly a window popped up saying: INCOMING MAIL. It was from Fiske about Natalie's rescue mission. He clicked on it and started reading. The location got his mind thinking. DURNESS, NEAR CAPE WRATH.

Ian wanted to go save his sister. He was confused and he sat there crying. He couldn't let anything happen to Natalie but he had no other choice than to trust Fiske.


End file.
